mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Endercreeper9999/Paper Mario preview thing
Since I've not shone much light on many of my WIPs, I figured I'd do so here. Why here instead of MFFA? I... don't know, actually. So as many of you know, Ermac Won's Paper Mario is a bit lackluster and buggy. So, I decided to take it upon myself to fix that (If you couldn't guess). I've made novel progress if I say so myself, but am more focusing on the partners right now as to get those out of the way. I plan to add in six; Three actual partners Paper Mario had throughout the games (Two fully complete) and three supporting characters (One fully complete). There will also be a generic evil/devil mode replacing Doopliss mode (Because I'm like that) with three assists exclusive to it and the regular partners disabled. Here's who's in so far and what they do: Regular Paper Mario: *Bobbery Walks up to the nearest opponent, waits a bit and then explodes. Hitting him also makes him explode. *Vivian Walks (Hovers?) to the nearest opponent to perform Shade Fist. Inflicts a very short burn effect. *Rawk Hawk Jumps in from offscreen, dealing heavy damage to those that make contact with him. Generic evil Paper Mario: *Dark Atomic Boo (Yes, that unused boss from TTYD) 'Wipes' through the screen, hurting everyone that makes contact with it. Can be hit, but only when fully visible (Which cannot be reflected in the above animation) Paper Mario's other partner will probably be from the first Paper Mario as to not boycott TTYD too much, and I'm still undecided on the supporting character partners. Genericy devil PM will have Doopliss as one assist with his third one being currently undecided. There will also be a separate DEF/CMD file that only has Paper Mario's actual partners usable for those that want that. Things that have been fixed are... Well, not much was needed to be fixed actually. The most annoying thing was the recovery rolls glitch, but it was actually a very simple fix, only requiring 'trigger1 = (stateno = 5120) && (alive = 1)' to be added to the command code. I also created a fresh commons file to fix some other minor glitches the original had, and the King Kobun hyper was removed for being buggy. I did try to fix the glitches, but that would take some recoding. The hyper portrait has also been changed and kept the same for all hypers, but I feel posting it here wouldn't do much justice for it. That and I plan to do another video showing of some of this edits changes soon. Finally, moves that haven't been completely finished or coded: *Paint Hammer (From the upcoming Paper Mario: Colour Splash) Basically the standing heavy, but with a paint splash helper that can hit targets that are further away. *Scissor Sticker (From... Sticker Star) Despite being a game everyone hates, I thought this would be a neat idea to include as a hyper. No, this won't be a OHKO, but does deal quite a lot of damage (If the opponent is hit by the full attack). As in Sticker Star, the scissors slash across the screen a few times, but in this case, it'll be more similar to 'PSI Rockin' from Drowin's Ness, in the fact that it's locked onto the opposing fighter. However, unlike PSI Rockin', it is harder to prevent but does less damage per hit as compensation. And possibly more if I can think of any, but those are the two I'm focusing on right now. I also might make a similar edit of Pizzasauce's Paper Luigi. Seriously, it's his best work so far and I recommend you check it out. I'll do other posts similar to this one for other characters I'm making every now and then, just so people get a good idea of how they'll play and what moves they have. For the next preview, I'll likely do Frisk. Sure, he's not close to a release yet, but I feel I could show off what is done and share some ideas for additions. Category:Blog posts